particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Coburan Navy
The Coburan Navy is the sea-based branch of the Coburan Armed Forces and is commanded by the Chief of the Navy. The Navy has 3 fleets consist of 6 carrier battle group and more small crafts for coast defense. Also Coast Guard report to the Navy. Structue Navy is led by Chief of Navy in Navy Headquarter. *Navy Headquarter **1st Fleet **2nd Fleet **3rd Fleet **Submarine Command **Naval Aviation Command **Marine Corps Command **Navy Special Operation Command **Navy Training and Education Command **Office of Naval Intelligence **Military Sealift Command **Coast Guard Command **Naval Academy Navy Headquarter 3 Surfaceship fleet report directly to the Chief of Navy, and they are majority of Coburan naval forces. Each carrier battle group includes 1 Aircraft Carrier, 2 Cruisers, 4 Destroyers, 6 Frigates *1st Fleet **Jared River Battle Group **Cecilia Rivers Battle Group *2nd Fleet **Xavier Barro Battle Group **Roger Delevan Battle Group *3rd Fleet **Hyden Richardson Jr. Battle Group **Ernst Faber Battle Group *4th Fleet **41st Cruiser Flotilla **43rd Cruiser Flotilla **45rd ASW Flotilla Submarine Command Submarine Command controls 5 Submarine Flotilla across the nation. 3 of 5 flotilla is consist of nuclear submarines. *1st Submarine Flotilla *2nd Submarine Flotilla *3rd Submarine Flotilla *4th Submarine Flotilla *5th Submarine Flotilla Naval Aviation Command Naval Aviation Command leads Naval Air Services exclude Carrier Air Groups. There are 3 Patrol Wings to defend the shore. *1st Patrol Wing *2nd Patrol Wing *3rd Patrol Wing Marine Corps Command Marine Corps Command is commanded by Commandant of Marine Corps, and controls 2 divisions and 1 brigade. Their mission is land in behind enemy lines and opens second front. *1st Marine Division *2nd Marine Division *3rd Expeditionary Brigade Naval Special Operation Command NSOC control special operation unit of the Navy. Their mission is varies from counter-terrorism to black ops behind enemy lines. *1st Navy SEAL Brigade *2nd UDT Brigade Military Sealift Command MSC controls transport ships of navy and is in charge of logistics of the Navy and troops abroad. *1st Sealift Flotilla *2nd Sealift Flotilla *3rd Sealift Flotilla *4th Amphibious Flotilla Coast Guard Command Coast Guard Command controls 20 destroyers, 24 frigates, and smaller patrol boats to secure coast of Cobura. Coast Guard also patrols lake between Cobura and Deltaria. Ships Aircraft Carriers *CNS Ernst Faber *CNS Hyden Richardson Jr. *CNS Roger Delevan *CNS Xavier Barro *CNS Cecilia Rivers *CNS Jared Rivers Amphibious Assault Craft *CNS Rio Irkawa *CNS Augustus *CNS Nova Venice *CNS Toklinn *CNS Eros *CNS Hudson *CNS Nova Roma *CNS Princeps Cruisers *CNS Tujilia Yemenko *CNS George Murdoch *CNS Nobuoga Kaoru *CNS Blair Mann *CNS Joschka Frei *CNS Winslow Protecto *CNS John Galt *CNS Sea Phud *CNS Ernesto Martinez *CNS Saerene Fanbarg *CNS Jay Lovett *CNS Jared Jackson *CNS Johanna Irlanda *CNS David Urso *CNS Shosha Amikeco *CNS Laura Howell *CNS George Mcklern *CNS Rich Fowler Destroyers There are currently 44 destroyers in active service. They use the naming convention 'DD' followed by their production number. Submarines There are currently 50 submarines in active service. Category:Cobura